A process is known in which a pre-finished tube pipe is connected with an also pre-finished tube head. Subsequently, a partition structured in folded form, which is resilient in its lengthwise and crosswise direction, is pushed into the tube pipe. Optionally, the partition, i.e. one of its crosswise sides, is connected with the tube head by gluing, while the other crosswise side is combined with the closure seam of the tube. Because of the inherent spring forces, which act in the crosswise and lengthwise direction, the partition presses against the inside of the tube pipe with its lengthwise sides, and, unless gluing on the inside of the tube head is provided, against the closure seam and the tube head.
In this process, the partition is installed in the interior of a pre-finished tube, a method of procedure which is difficult to automate.
Another process is characterized in that a pre-finished head is provided with a partition--this is done by mechanical means which connect the partition with the head--whereupon the partition, with the head, is introduced into a tube pipe to such an extent that the head can be connected with the tube pipe in known manner--bonding of tube head and tube pipe along the external circumference of the head.
In this process, as compared with the first process mentioned, introduction of the partition into the tube element is simplified, but this occurs at the expense of the prior unification of partition and head, which represents an addition process step, relative to the number of process steps of the first process mentioned, which again is difficult to automate.
The disadvantage of the known processes is that using these processes, pre-finished tube components are brought together, in other words they are fundamentally assembly processes, which are kept within narrow limits of process economics, for example yield of tubes per time unit, by complex automated process steps, particularly if the assembly processes additionally comprise connection processes involving gluing or melting.